Kaladis
| domains = Knowledge, Law, Protection | holy days = | favored weapon = Longsword ("Oathbringer") | channel divinity = }} Kaladis (kal-AH-dis) is a stern and no-nonsense deity who formalizes the bonds of a union. He is unconcerned with love, passion, or other emotions - only the legal contract matters. Kaladis takes the long view on issues, especially when it comes to marriage and children and makes his worshipers think about the consequences of their actions. An oath, especially an oath of union, is set in stone and he deals harshly with those who break their word. Royal families in particular pay homage to Kaladis to help them arrange a proper match that brings peace and stability to their family and to the realm. In royal families where the production of an heir is important, newlyweds commonly pray to Kaladis in order to become pregnant that very night. Despite being a lawful deity, there are several different factions of the Kaladisian faith. To Kaladis, only the formal, legal bond of union is important: The actual type of bonding does not matter. In some parts of the world, monogomy is the dominant type of relationship; in others, polygamy rules, along with other, more esoteric unions dominate. The differences in interpreting Kaladis' word sometimes result in factions warring against their Kaladisian brothers and sisters. Kaladis appears as an elderly, regal man with straight white hair and a thick white mustache. He dresses in simple robes and carries a longsword. It is said that Kaladis watches every wedding ceremony and gives his blessing to a union by making a sound that all hear and recognize as his: a lone ringing of a bell, a single strike of thunder, or the sudden baying of a dog. Clergy Clerics of Kaladis act as ministers and justices-of-the-peace to lawful communities, as well as blessing the birth of children (especially the heirs to a family line). In addition, they also witness contracts and other legal oaths; a contract drawn up in the presence of a cleric of Kaladis is recognized in almost all other lawful lands. Dogma Through the union of individuals comes strength of blood, strength of law, and strength of bonds. Although often thought of in terms of marriage, Kaladis also blesses business and legal contracts of all type. Maintaining the family (whatever the structure) is paramount for stability in the community. Unions should result in many children (if possible) in order to continue the family line, although producing more children than can be maintained is reckless and irresponsible. Arranging proper unions is crucial; the prospective newlyweds should accept the boundaries of their marriage contracts with understanding and respect. If the match is arranged, those responsible for the arrangement should strive to make good and proper matches. Divorce (breaking of contract) is anathema and should be avoided at all costs. Love should be fostered in a relationship, but is not required if the union is sound, practical, and good for the family and community. , , , , , , Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Lawful Deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities